First Night
by Fuzzbug
Summary: It's baby's Scott's first night home and Jeff does a little bonding with his son. ONESHOT.


**AN:** The characters aren't mine they belong to Gerry Anderson. The lullaby isn't mine either.

First Night

Jeff Tracy groaned at the sound of his new born son's cries. He hadn't stopped wailing since they had brought him back from the hospital. Though to be fair, this was baby Scott's first night home.

"It's your turn," he heard his wife, Lucille, mutter into her pillow. "I gave birth to him."

Shaking his head wryly and raising his eyebrows, Jeff maneuvered himself up off the king size bed. "If I had known fatherhood was going to be this hard, I would have given it a second thought."

Lucille smiled tiredly at him. "It takes two to tango mister, now go and see to your son; it's you he wants."

"How do you know?" Jeff asked incredulously. "I didn't just hear him say: "Daddy, come here, I want you to lavish attention on me.""

Lucille chuckled and then yawned, "call it a mother's intuition."

"There are lot of things I'd like to call it," Jeff muttered. "But none of them are exactly appropriate with a baby in the house."

Lucille didn't answer and Jeff realized that she had gone back to sleep.

Moving quietly down the hallway, Jeff opened the door to his son's nursery. The door squeaked ever so slightly, but even that was enough to raise the volume of his son's crying.

"All right, all right, I'm coming." Jeff made his way over to Scott's crib and peered inside. "Now what's all this fuss about little guy?"

Upon hearing his father's voice baby Scott opened his dark blue eyes, which at the moment were red with tears. He whimpered a little.

Jeff reached in and picked up his son, cradling him in his arms. "Now let's see what's wrong with you, shall we?"

Holding Scott, Jeff made his way over to the changing table and laid his son on it. He proceeded to unbutton Scott's one piece pajama suit.

Checking his son's diaper, Jeff sighed and shook his head. "Well you don't need a change, maybe you're hungry." He dressed Scott back in his pajamas.

Once again he picked up a tiny Scott and proceeded towards the doorway. Halfway there he stepped on one of Scott's toys that he wasn't yet old enough to play with. The teddy-a blue bunny rabbit-let out a loud_ 'squeak'._

Startled by this loud and unexpected noise, baby Scott screwed up his face and let out a loud wail. His face went red and tears slid down his rosy cheeks.

"No, it's ok sweetheart," Jeff rocked the boy, trying to calm him down. "You don't want to wake your mommy now, do you? Or your Grandma for that matter; she'll give you hell on high water, even if you are only two days old."

Continuing to rock his son, Jeff proceeded down the hallway of his Kansas home. Scott's wailing had now, at least, subsided into sniffles and he snuggled up against the warmth of his father's body.

"You comfy there little guy?" Jeff asked, smiling as his son snuggled further against him. He chuckled a little when Scott looked up at him and blinked his dark blue eyes as if to say: "Yes I'm very comfy thank you."

After descending the stairs, Jeff made his way through the lounge and into the kitchen, flicking on the lights as he walked by.

Outside the moon was a shining pearl in the navy carpet of the night sky. He gazed at it for a moment before turning and placing his son in his rocker.

As soon as he did so Scott once again began to cry, this time in protest to being taken away from the warmth of Daddy's body. He curled his tiny fists and began thrash his arms, as if he were having a boxing match with the air. This was accompanied by the kicking of his little legs.

"Hey! Whoa little fella," Jeff quickly picked his son up again. "Now what's wrong? You don't like being left alone, do you?"

As if in answer that Jeff depicted as "yes", Scott gave a tiny yawn and buried himself into the crook of his father's arm.

Shaking his head and smiling, Jeff adjusted Scott so he could be carried in one arm. He then proceeded to the kitchen.

"I hope you're not going to be one of those people who can live with little sleep," Jeff said to his son as he opened up the larder. "'Cus I'm telling you right now I certainly can't."

He could have sworn he saw Scott raise an eyebrow at him as if to say: "We all know that's true."

Jeff laughed as he rummaged through the larder, attempting to locate Scott's milk. "Where is it?...No that's not it……No…..What's that doing in here?...Ah! Here it is."

He pulled out the tin and read the label. "For ages from birth to six months, that's you!"

He opened the tin and peered inside. "Well at least it's ready made milk. I'd have been utterly perplexed if it had been a powder. He smiled at his son, "I can't make powdered milk to save my life."

Baby Scott made a soft gurgling sound as if in reply.

Having decided that it would be easier to use both hands to transfer the milk from tin to bottle, Jeff place Scott in his buggy. He and Lucille had decided to keep it in the spacious kitchen for occasions such as this.

However as he had anticipated, Scott began to cry as soon as he was laid down. Jeff agonized over what to do to calm his son down long enough to prepare his bottle.

Suddenly he remembered a lullaby Lucille had recorded. She had a beautiful voice, a wonderful companion to her talents with the piano.

He rummaged through the CD rack looking for song he wanted. "Abba classics….Elvis Presley….Busted…._Busted? _ I didn't know she liked that." He picked up the CD and began to read out the songs. "Year 3000…Crashed the wedding…Teenage kicks…_Thunderbirds are go? _ What kind of song is that?"

Finally he found the CD he wanted. The cover itself had been drawn by Lucille. It was a beautiful picture of baby Scott that she had sketched while in hospital.

"Here we are." Jeff removed the CD and placed it in the player, and switched it on. After a few second Lucille's soft lyrics floated softly throughout:

"Baby mine don't you cry  
Baby mine dry your eye  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine

From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be  
Baby of mine."

As soon as the words left the speakers they had an instant effect. Baby Scott ceased his crying and turned his head towards the sound, as if transfixed by the melody.

For a few moments Jeff savored the silence, and then he turned and began to make up Scott's milk in one of his sterilized bottles. He placed this in the microwave, being careful not to let it get too hot." He then checked the temperature; it was perfect -not too hot and not too cold.

"Here we are champ, your "lait délicieux" as the French would say," Jeff said as he removed Scott from his buggy and into his arms. He walked into the lounge- Lucille's song had by now finished and he turned off the CD as he passed by.

In the lounge Jeff sat in one of the leather chairs, made Scott comfortable, and produced the bottle which he pressed against Scott's lips.

As soon as his son felt the teat he began to suck it hungrily. One would think that he hadn't been fed for years! This was far from the truth though, and Jeff was positive that Scott was going to have a big appetite as he got older.

"Take it easy," Jeff laughed, removing the bottle from Scott's mouth. "There's plenty there."

Having had his source of food taken away from him, Scott began to grizzle. Jeff knew the rules and put the bottle back in the baby's mouth before a tantrum could start.

As his son fed, Jeff took the opportunity to have a better look at him. "You know what, I think my mother is right, you do look a lot like me. That means you're going to be one good looking guy." He smiled and winked at his son.

"But I want you to treat women right, ok?...good. I wonder if you'll like flying like I do. I think you will. Sometimes I see you looking out of the window towards the sky, even though I know you can't focus a lot yet. Oh, Scott, there's nothing better than feeling the wind in your hair as you pilot an aircraft through the bright sky. I think you'll learn that one day."

Off course his conversation wasn't rewarded with any replies. Jeff took this as an opportunity to continue his one-sided talk. "And then there's the moon. I'm going there someday, no kidding. Perhaps I can bring a peace back, what do you say little guy?"

Scott didn't say anything, instead he began to hiccup. His little body jerked up and down with each one.

Jeff laughed as he removed the bottle, now half empty, from Scott's lips. "That's what you get for drinking it so fast."

Placing the bottle on the coffee table, Jeff put his son over his shoulder and began to burp him. "You should take it easy, champ." He smiled when Scott let out a tiny burp, though he was relieved that it wasn't followed by a flow of milk onto his shoulder.

"Is that better, Scott?" Jeff asked, as he replaced the bottle in his baby's mouth.

Once again Scott began to suck hungrily at the teat. Occasionally he would glance up at his father and blink his eyes, or make soft gurgling sounds.

When he had finished his bottle, Jeff placed it back on the coffee table and once again burped his son. "Is that better? You're not hungry anymore are you? If you want I can get Grandma to rustle up one of apple pies, though you might have to wait before you can eat it though." Jeff chuckled as Scott opened his mouth, revealing his soft gums.

"Maybe when you're older, hey? Your Mommy's certainly quiet up there isn't she? I think she must be dreaming of holding you in her arms tomorrow. Either that or she's thinking about the last time she and I…well…you'll learn about that when you're older."

Scott let out one of his gurgles as if saying: "Oh, I can't wait for that."

"You're our honeymoon baby," Jeff smiled. He thought back to that night in July when Scott had been conceived. That stroll on the beach had certainly helped the mood! Though the martinis he and Lucille had drunk may have helped as well.

Jeff gave a soft grin- he seemed to be full of them tonight-as Scott let out a tiny yawn and once again snuggled up against his father. His sparkling cobalt eyes, drifted shut as he fell into a peaceful slumber, probably dreaming of his next bottle.

Jeff waited a few moments to make sure that his son wasn't going to wake up, then he levered himself up off the chair and moved quietly towards the door leading to the stairway.

He deliberately avoided the second step, knowing that the floorboards there squeaked.

When he reached the top Jeff quietly entered Scott's room. He made sure to open the door slowly, allowing it to squeak with less volume than before.

He crossed the room and gently laid Scott in his wooden crib, planting a soft kiss on his forehead as he did so. "Goodnight son, pleasant dreams."

Jeff straightened up again and walked towards the exit. When he got to the doorway he turned around and smiled at his son's tiny sleeping form.

"If I had known fatherhood was going to be this good, I'm going to do it a lot more often." He whispered into the silence, before turning and heading down the hallway to his room and beautiful wife.

The End

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed that little story. Well done to anyone who knew which film the lullaby came from.


End file.
